1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to licensing authentication and more particularly to delivering licensing authentication messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional licensing authentication techniques often require a computer, tablet, or other device to exchange licensing authentication messages with a remotely located authentication server via the Internet. For example, enterprise-level software may require verification of licensing permission prior to allowing execution of the software. Similarly, various media items can be locked using any of various content protection schemes that require verification of a media license before allowing the media item to be presented to a user. Additionally, many newer media devices are manufactured to be compliant with content protection schemes, such as High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP), which use key revocation and other techniques that can prevent a device from receiving or transmitting media items without proper authorization.
Without Internet connectivity to enable communication with the licensing server, however, access to various software media items may not be possible, because licensing messages cannot be exchanged with the licensing server.